(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding cartons and, more particularly, to a folding carton having a reclosable flip-top.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,343, issued to Stone, discloses an improved, flip-top reclosable carton having opposed top and bottom walls, front and back walls and side walls formed from corresponding panels and flaps. The outer layers of the side walls and the front walls are provided with a horizontal tear strip section for opening the carton from its sealed form. A die cut portion on the interior surface of the front wall includes a flap and an island portion which provides snap ring engagement of the flap and island elements and positive audible feedback indicative of effective carton closure. While the Stone patent generally teaches a flip-top reclosable carton with a tear strip and a audible feedback closure, the structure of the tear strip and the tab lock differ from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,487, issued to Jaeschke, discloses a carton and blank for making the same. The carton has a lid defined by perforated lines and a hinge line so that the carton may be sealed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,836,343 and 5,036,982 discloses different types of tear strips for a flip-top carton. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,495 discloses a carton having side edges which lock but does include a tear strip.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved flip-top reclosable carton with a perforated tear strip and a click close reclosure device which provides easy access to the product within the package while, at the same time, the audible click close feature assures that the lid will remain closed when used properly. Furthermore, integrity and strength are improved using a three-sided inner partition.